


Randy Fanfic

by radiantlyrye



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantlyrye/pseuds/radiantlyrye
Summary: Some Randy oneshots. May include smut.
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler
Kudos: 3





	Randy Fanfic

1

Rye’s POV

It’s about 3 am, and I can’t sleep. However, today was going to be a great day despite having a lack of sleep. I could already feel it. Andy and I were planning on spending the day together. Little does he know I plan on spending the whole week with him. I bought plane tickets to go to America for “vacation.” In reality, I just want to spend the whole week with him. I am pretty sure that this boy has stolen my heart without even knowing it.

“Rye!!!” I heard someone call from downstairs snapping me out of my thoughts. It almost sounded like Andy.. Could it be him? Surely not, he should be asleep at this hour. But then again, I’m not asleep either so I guess I can’t really say anything.

I decided to drag my lazy ass out of my bed to see what was going on. I really didn’t want to, but I was curious. As I opened my bedroom door, I just heard this blaring noise. It almost sounded like there was a party going on downstairs or something.

I tiptoed down the stairs, and as I got closer the noise started getting louder and louder. It wasn’t until I was on the second to last step when I realized what the noise was. It was music. Music??? At 3 am??? Is Andy out of his mind???

As soon as I opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, Andy was there waiting to greet me.

“What the fuck Andy? Why the fuck are you being so loud? It’s 3 fucking am! Are you out of your mind?” I was clearly angry with him. I really don't know why. It’s not like he woke me up or anything. I mean I was already awake, so I don’t know what got into me.

Andy turned away sad and started heading for the door. I couldn’t be bothered to stop him. There was no use. He wouldn’t listen to me anyway. Andy doesn’t listen to anyone. He’s just a selfish piece of trash that doesn’t care about anyone but himself….

I guess that trip to America is out of the question now, but what do I do with these tickets? I can’t just pass up the opportunity to go to America. Even if I am not able to go with Andy anymore, I still want to go. But with who? I love Andy, and I don’t think that I would be willing to go to America with anyone else. It’s really far and I would go insane all by myself.

I had to try and fix things with Andy, and I’d better do it fast because we are scheduled to leave in two days. What am I going to do to try and win back Andy’s heart?

A/N I know it’s not that great of a start, but I am trying. I have never really written anything before because I am fully aware that it sucks. But I can only get better if I actually write.


End file.
